deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Exploder
Exploders are Necromorphs that act as suicide bombers, much like Crawlers. Their most prominent feature is the large, glowing pustule attached to their left arm, which is filled with a highly explosive chemical substance. Overview Exploders are apparently created from one whole human body that has been radically twisted. The cranium of the creature is split open vertically in half, no longer hosting a brain, rather tissue mass that holds the two pieces together. This fact further proves that Necromorph organisms no longer rely on their host's body nervous system, or any other system vital for living organisms. The left arm of the creature has become stiff, no longer having any articulation points, except for the shoulder joint. A large pustule, filled with a glowing liquid chemical substance, has developed at the arm's end, making it rather heavy. This substance is extremely reactive to blunt force, resulting in powerful explosions when the work of a force applied on it surpasses a certain threshold. To counter the weight of the left arm, the Exploder's right arm and legs have been properly transformed in a way that moves the creature's center of mass away from the massive pustule, thus allowing for a slightly more balanced walk. More specifically, the right forearm has been extensively prolonged and strengthened in order to act as a leg. Meanwhile the human legs, have now fused and twisted together forming a unified muscular limb, which mainly serves for the creature's locomotion. Although Exploders move sluggishly in general, they are capable of displaying surprising bursts of speed when they have sufficiently closed the distance between themselves and their intended targets. Once an Exploder is within close range, it will swing its pustule right into its victim or the ground, resulting in a deadly explosion for anything caught in the blast radius, including the Exploder itself. Due to their suicidal attack and relatively slow movement, they often attack in large groups in an attempt to overwhelm their target. Their presence can be easily detected by the sounds they make when they are within vicinity, however they do not seem to communicate with each other via vocal cues, like Stalkers do. In general, Exploders are one of the most efficient Necromorph variants, with the ability to kill multiple people at the same time. Strategy *It is imperative that Exploders be taken out at long range as their suicide attack is extremely dangerous. Exploders make their signature sounds when they are encountered and their pustule glows from a distance, making them easy to spot. Use this warning to get rid if them before they become a threat. *The arm that carries the pustule is very weak, and can be easily cut. Kinesis can be used to throw the pustule at other enemies. *A lobbed pustule inflicts more damage than any of the weapons in the game. It is even capable of killing Brutes on one successful hit. *The Force Gun's primary fire does not detonate the pustule even if shot right on. *If an Exploder gets too close to safely destroy its pustule, shoot it in the body to knock it backwards a considerable distance. *As a last resort, use Stasis on an Exploder, and then run past it. This triggers its attack animation so that once the Stasis wears off, it'll destroy itself and anything close by. *The Exploder can live after the pustule is detached from it, in which case it will approach you and perform a rather weak head-butt. However, the threat of the creature is reduced by an extreme degree without its pustule attached. *It should be noted that the blast radius from the Exploder in Dead Space 2 has been drastically increased from the first Dead Space, even to the point where Isaac can take massive damage when the pustule is detonated several meters away. This blast is deadly on Hard Core mode, as Isaac can die instantly when the pustule explodes near him. As such, the best tactic is to immediately put them in Stasis, run a considerable distance away, and then shoot it to detonate it from safety. *Be especially wary of Exploders or Crawlers alike in rooms containing a decompression window. In these scenarios, it's best to sever the pustule and leave it be. It's easy enough to get dangerously close to a window during these moments, and detonation will often break the window and leave Isaac no time to close it. *If at a distance, shooting the pustule attached to the Exploder's arm will instantly detonate it, killing the Exploder and any other Necromorphs caught within the blast radius. Trivia *A rare glitch can occur in Dead Space when an Exploder bursts near Isaac and tears off his top half and his head, leaving his bottom left somewhat intact and still able to walk around holding a gun. *The Exploder was the very first Necromorph to appear in a gameplay preview of Dead Space 2. Death Scene *There is no specific death scene animation for the Exploder, but Isaac is blown into pieces if a pustule's explosion kills him. *The Exploder will "bite" pieces of Isaac off using the flaps of its head if its pustule has been removed. thumb|300px|left thumb|right|300px Gallery File:Dead-space-20080916032640242_640w.jpg|Isaac faces a charging group of Exploders File:943338_20080714_embed002.jpg|Isaac's first encounter with Exploders dead-space-necromorph-art-20080925031746195.jpg|The Exploder's concept art LineGunHavok.jpg|Isaac kills an exploder with the Line Gun. Appearances *''Dead Space'' *''Dead Space: Extraction'' *''Dead Space 2'' *''Dead Space (mobile)'' Sources Category:Necromorphs